OC's needed muhahahaha
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: OC's have been picked! not closed yet tho i need ONE more OC male so please read and send me a pm with your OC. fav. the story so you can be up to date you may pick your mentor because the ones i wanted are picked but i need one more male because you cant have 7girls and 1 boy :/
1. Chapter 1

please send all OC's in pm to make life so much easyer :D

this is for part 2 of not so fun house after the team was elimenated by the light 5 years have passed and a new team has steped upto fill the shoes. but what happends when the new team gets the same invite as the old well lets see what happens

please fill out this hole thing :D please add as much detail as posible.. with the OC's i dont use i would like to work with the creater and do one shots with them anyway good luck :D

mentors who need sidekicks

Nightingale:

Red Arrow:

Green Arrow:

Superman:

Flash:  
Name: (First name, middle name, last name)

Hero name:

Age: (Pretty straightforward, but please make it 13~22)

Gender:  
Who is his or her mentor : ( one for each mentor please. (Nightingale/Red Arrow/Green Arrow/Superman/Flash) Appearance~ Hair: (Length, colour, messy?, perfect?)

Eyes: (Colour(s))

Height: (Tall? Short?)

Civis Clothes:

formal clothing civis:

Hero clothes:

Bad ass hero powers~ Power/skill: (Claws? Super speed? Extra strong?)

History/Family/Friends~ Mother: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation) Father: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation)  
Boyfriend/Girl friend: (maybe used may not but if there on the team please post there oc too. if you dont want to make one just say so and i can pic for you):

Siblings: (Brother? Sister? First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation if they're old enough)

Family life: (Good? Bad? Health problems? Divorced parents? Deaths?)

this is my oc who will be one of the main cast and can be a mentor

Name: (First name, last name) Marly Wane

Hero name: Nightinggale

Age: (Pretty straightforward, but please make it 13~22) 22

Gender: female Who is his or her mentor : ( one for each mentor please. BC/Greenlantern/Green Arrow/Superman/Red Arrow) her mentor is Batman (he is her biological father)  
Appearance~ Hair: (Length, colour, messy?, perfect?) Raven black its a bob cut but grown out to her sholders

Eyes: (Colour(s)) she has eyes ice blue eyes

Height: (Tall? Short?) shes short but not to short like 5'5

Civis Clothes: in her civis she weres dark blue jeans there not skinnis but there close to being skinnis she were combat boots her shirt is a light gray wife beeter over a black leather jacket

formal clothing civis: a black dress the skirt poofs out a little comes just past her knees off the sholder starps with a little sparkel on the skirt shoes are flats she weres her hair up with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. she has tights (like the really cool ones from forever 21 )

Hero clothes: her out fits a lot like batmans in the dark night but no bat sign on the front. she dosnt have a full hood mask she has a mask like red arrow and robins

Bad ass hero powers~ Power/skill: (Claws? Super speed? Extra strong?) shes just a human no power but shes masterd martial arts (duh her dads batman)

History/Family/Friends~ Mother: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation) unnone she left her after she was born with her fathers name at the PD in her down Father: (First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation) Bruce Wane

Boyfriend/Girl friend: (maybe used may not but if there on the team please post there oc too. if you dont want to make one just say so and i can pic for you): she is in a relation ship with Red Arrow.

Siblings: (Brother? Sister? First name, middle name, last name, age, occupation if they're old enough) Richard Grayson died at the fun house

Family life: (Good? Bad? Health problems? Divorced parents? Deaths?) the first few years after Richards death was hard batman took his pain out on all the villens but its getting better he has left the life of crime only sometimes dose he suit up but left it under his doughters care 


	2. Chapter 2 OC update

yay! ok so i have picked the OC's. the ones i picked were once i thought stood out. im not saying that the others wernt as stand out ish but alot of them i was scared that i would mess up them but i might bring them in on the 3rd part. yes thats right the one im doing now is a pre quil this story will be the new young justices first few years with starting at a new place nolonger being a side kick but becoming a hero. so here are the oc's that i picked i still need one more so here we go

* * *

Green Arrow: Maria Elizabeth Drew and Petra Anya Drew (i put them togeather because i didnt want to just pick one but for Petra Flash will help with her training i hope thats ok with you (this was a last minet mentor)  
Hal Jorden: Sam ( last name?)

Nightingale: Omega (does she have a Civvie name?)

Red Arrow: Maximum Evelyn Brown

Superman: Eira Mordrake and Jalen Abraxas

Flash: kiley swift

i need at least one more OC because poor Jalen is the only boy and i dont want him to be alone :/ so please if there is anyone out there that has a male OC out there looking for a new home please send me a PM then fave the stroy so you can be updated. :D

heres a little sneek peek

* * *

(Mt Justice)

The commen room was full of noise. a noise that wasnt heard in the halls since that fatele night 5 years ago. Heros and the there new proteges talking trying to get to know eatch other.  
"welcome everyone!" a voice said as the room whent silent.  
everyone turnd towred the front of the room were two heros stood in uniform. "My name is Nightingale and this is Red Arrow and Welcome members of the Justice league..." Red Arrow then nudged her with his elbow "this isnt a graduation" he stated with a smug smirk. Nightingale glared at him. She turnd her attention back to the people who were eather stairing at them like there nuts or snickering at them. " anyway today you are begining a new. today you begin your jurney to becoming one of the great. today you are young justice." everyone clapped some (Flash and Blur) hoot and hollerd. "please enjoy the party because tomorrow your training begins"

* * *

well what did yall think? again please send me some OCs i need one more male :D


	3. Chapter 3

Male OC has been chosen!

Congrats to

and welcome to the team Alexander Smith

ill start posting OC info on this page asap! so keep waiting if you need a little idea of how difficalt it will be for the new team and the justice leage members to adjust to this change cheack out my story"Not so fun house" this story takes place 5 years before the new team it is because of this that there will be 2 other parts so cheack that out and let me know what you think 


	4. Chapter 4

hey everone im sorry to say but im discontinuing my story for right now i hope to continue this store at some point but i'm completly stumped. so im very sorry for this 


End file.
